Joy (book chapter)
"Joy" is the twenty-seventh chapter of Sideways Stories from Wayside School. Synopsis When Joy steals Dameon's lunch, she leaves the blame on the other students in Mrs. Jewls's class. Plot This chapter begins by saying Joy had forgotten her lunch at home, and because it was lunchtime, she remained hungry. She doesn't have a meal ticket, which would let her get a lunch from Miss Mush, but that would taste horrible, probably worse than a brown paper bag. However, she was that hungry, that it wouldn't matter anyway. Dameon hadn't forgotten his lunch, which consists of a turkey sandwich, a slice of chocolate cake, and a big red apple. He had to get a glass of milk from Miss Mush, but Miss Mush doesn't know how to ruin milk. Joy, observing Dameon's lunch, takes out the apple first, only to notice the turkey sandwich. She grabs the sandwich only to notice the cake, but upon taking out the cake, she realizes it would just be easier to take the whole thing. First she eats the sandwich which was inside a Baggie. She places the Baggie on Jason's desk. Then she eats the chocolate cake, leaving the wax paper on Allison's desk. After that she eats the apple, leaving the core on Deedee's desk. After that she places the paper bag on Calvin's desk. When Dameon returns, he notices his lunch is missing, and calls for Mrs. Jewls. When Mrs. Jewls asks where the lunch went, Joy is quick to point out all the components of the lunch on everyone's desk, and Mrs. Jewls writes all their names under the DISCIPLINE list. Mrs. Jewls asks for Dameon to thank Joy for solving the mystery, and he does. Immediately afterwards, though, Louis walks in with Joy's lunch, which was brought in by Joy's mother. Joy lets Dameon have the lunch since he didn't eat, which consisted of an old balogna sandwich and a dried-up carrot. For being such a good detective and giving Dameon her lunch, Mrs. Jewls rewards Joy with a Tootsie Roll pop. Joy goes up to grab one, and when Mrs. Jewls isn't looking, grabs another. At the end of the day, Calvin, Jason, Allison, and Deedee were all good enough to have their names erased from the DISCIPLINE list, and while Dameon had a lousy lunch, it didn't matter because at the end, he was full and soon after he played basketball and forgot about the whole thing. While Joy had a great lunch and two Tootsie Roll pops instead of a lousy lunch, five minutes later it didn't matter and she couldn't taste it. However, for the rest of the year, every turkey sandwich, apple, and slice of chocolate cake she ate ended up tasting like Miss Mush's porridge. Characters *Joy *Miss Mush (mentioned) *Dameon *Jason *Allison *Deedee *Calvin *Mrs. Jewls *Louis *Joy's mother (mentioned, debut) Trivia *While in this chapter Joy fills up with remorse after stealing Dameon's lunch, in "Lost and Found" she steals Maurecia's lunch without any question. Gallery Joy 1978.jpg|Dennis Hockerman illustration Joy Chapter Illustration 1985.jpg|Julie Brinckloe illustration Joy Chapter Illustration 2003.jpg|Adam McCauley illustration Foreign editions Joy Chapter Illustration.jpeg|Peter Allen illustration (UK) Joy Chapter Kitamura.png|Satoshi Kitamura illustration (Japan) Category:Sideways Stories from Wayside School chapters Category:Book chapters